astir
by Ceville
Summary: Sigyn had never been particularly talented, it hadn't ever particularly bothered her, but when she meets an older boy, with dancing green eyes, cradling flames of the very same colour in his hands, well, she can't be blamed for being curious, can she? -DISCONTINUED-


_**astir  
><strong>_**  
>A Prologue.<br>**

**Author's Note: **So I've finally gotten 'round to writing this out. For those of you who read the oneshot 'Contemplations' this is basically going to be a prequel to that ficlet, taking place before and most likely during the film _Thor_ if everything goes to plan. It's really short, but then, prologues aren't meant to be terribly long, are they? Hopefully I managed to portray Heimdall's personality properly – let me know what you think of it._**  
><strong>_

_**love, affection**_**; **astir

* * *

><p>How strange it was, the importance one single person could have upon the worlds. The most unimportant and seemingly insignificant of people could change the course of history if they so chose, and it never failed to keep the all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian sentry on his toes.<p>

Mortals, especially, seemed to be in the habit of interfering. Though they paled in comparison to an Asgardian in nearly every aspect, their curiosity was insatiable, and though he'd never admit it, Heimdall found it almost enjoyable to try and predict how one of the humans might act and react. Their lifespans were short, passing in the blink of an eye, something he could very well appreciate, but they among all other creatures in the cosmos were the most amazing – adaptable and enterprising.

His own people provided a far more stable source of observation, their lives far longer than that of a mortal, and though they could be quite boring compared to humans, every century or so an Asgardian would surprise him. Odin Allfather had been the most astounding, his skill as a warrior, his wisdom as a fair and righteous king, and amazing love he held for his people; he stood apart from his fellow Asgardians, in the most incredible of ways.

The birth of his son had been a cause for celebration and joy across the kingdom, and little Thor would grow up to become a great warrior like his father, Heimdall knew, but it was the youngest son of Odin who caught his molten gaze more than anyone.

Loki Odinson.

The son of Odin, who wasn't really the son of Odin at all. Heimdall knew his origins, the truth of his heritage and being, but for the Asgardians, they knew no better. To them, he was the youngest son of their king, and so his 'birth' was to be celebrated as well.

So much trouble a babe could cause, he mused, watching Frigga fuss over the child as if he were her own. He was sweet and adorable now, though with a penchant for loud cries that had the sentry wishing his helmet was sound-proof, but nothing good could come from the adoption of a jötunn – infant or not.

But it was not his place to say. It was his place to see, and hear, and so watch and listen Heimdall did. It was nary a century or so later that another curious babe was brought into the world, it's cries lasting mere moments after birth. It was such a fascinating little thing, staring at the people surrounding it with big, honey-coloured eyes. There was something about this little one, a little girl he soon discovered, that seemed important.

Being as old as he was, having seen as much as he had, Heimdall knew importance when he saw or heard it, and he saw and heard it around this girl, this tiny little infant, there was no doubt about that.

He smirked slightly, watching the healers fuss over her, and her blink at them as if they were the most curious thing in the world. He would enjoy watching this little one grow up, yes, yes he would.

_Sigyn_, he heard her parents name her, an unassuming name for someone so interesting.

He would keep an eye on her, and ear as well, as she grew up.

Little Sigyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yep, so it was short, really short. But it's only the beginning, right? Let me know what you thought in a review, I adore hearing from my readers.


End file.
